Echoes
by Luka Zess Cross
Summary: ChikaXShito...I don't really know how to sum it up.


**Hello it's Luka~desu! Well I'm pretty new to Zombie Loan and stuff but I absolutely adore ShitoXChika! I started to watch it with my sister and I'm hooked, like it's a drug or something! Haha, well I kinda rushed this one but with the help of my sister I fixed it a bit, she was so proud! :3 I hope you enjoy~**

**R&R**

**Echoes**

Shito felt the cold wind brush his face and he felt the two arms that were so tightly wrapped around him, the wet tears dampening his shirt.

His expression that remained the same didn't begin to explain his fast heartbeat or the echoes of Chika's heartbeat against his back. "Akatsuki." He says slowly.

Chika squeezes Shito's waist and mumbles into his shirt "What?" Shito gently rests his hands atop of Chika's "Why are you crying? Why are you clinging to me? I thought you couldn't stand me…"he says. "Shito…I just…don't know." Chika replies.

"Akatsuki, let go of me…please. You're getting my shirt wet." Shito says.

Chika pulls away furiously "I'm crying and all you care about is your damn shirt! Idiot Shito!" he yells turning from Shito.

Shito feels a strange and foreign pain in his chest "Akatsuki, I don't know what to do if you don't explain to me what's wrong!" he yells back grabbing Chika's arm.

Chika stares at Shito's right hand and then his own "That's the problem! We can't be separated…and you hate me! I can't stand it anymore…it hurts too much to be with you anymore if all you do is resent me! Because I really, REALLY like you, a lot! But you…you can't feel anything can you? You're already at the stage where feeling would be useless! I don't want that because…because I care!" he says falling to his knees.

"When did you ever care about me?" Shito asks angrily. "I've always cared about you! For a long time, every time you'd come home hurt I'd get worried! And then I finally realized that I LOVE you!" Chika says starting to remember the first time.

_Chika_ _stares shocked as Shito stumbles in his room, the ebony haired man's chest bleeding profusely. "Shito? What the hell happened?" Chika asks panicking. _

_Shito coughs "I was stabbed, isn't that obvious?" he asks. Chika growls impatiently "You know what I meant! Wait one second and I'll help you!" he says rushing out of his room. _

_A few minutes later he comes back in with disinfectant and bandages "Okay!" he says. Shito stares at his dully his eyes half open "Lay down on my lap." Chika says. Shito, seeing it pointless to argue does as he's told and rests on Chika's lap. _

_Chika pulls off Shito's shirt and blushes at the man's bare chest feeling a strange fluttery feeling in his heart. "A-alright, this'll hurt a bit." He says spraying the disinfectant directly in Shito's stab wound. Shito hisses in pain but bears it as Chika sprays it once more before wrapping the bandages tightly around his chest. _

"_Okay, I'm done now. Let's get you to your room…" Chika says before pausing. Chika notices that Shito had fell asleep on his lap "It would be rude to move him." He thinks. _

_Shito shifts a bit on Chika's lap and nuzzles into Chika's side. Chika blushes and runs his fingers through Shito's hair and makes a realization "I love Shito." _

Shito stares shocked as Chika cries pressing his hands to his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. Shito feels his heart squeeze painfully and he kneels next to Chika his eyes half open out of pain.

"Akatsuki…I'm sorry. I don't hate you, believe me. I just love you so much that I push you away…I was afraid that if I pushed my feeling on you, you would go away…even if I have this much of you already…" Shito says gesturing to his right hand.

Chika looks up at Shito with teary eyes before suddenly wrapping his arms around Shito's neck pressing his lips to Shito's.

Shito pauses a moment before pressing into Chika's lips feeling the silver boy's mouth open allowing easy access for Shito's tongue. Shito glides his tongue along the sides of Chika's mouth pressing his tongue against Chika's.

"Mnnn!" Chika moans as Shito breaks the kiss a string of their saliva breaking as he wipes his mouth.

"Shito…Shito I love you." Chika says running his fingers along Shito's jawline. "Akatsuki-"Shito starts before Chika interrupts him. "Chika. Call me by my name, Shito." Chika says.

"Ch-Chika…" Shito says blushing a bit. Chika smiles "Shito…can I stay with you tonight? Please? I get lonely…" he asks pleadingly. Shito leans down and presses his lips to Chika's forehead "Sure…"he murmurs.

Chika stands up and offers Shito a hand, which he takes gratefully. Chika tugs off his pants and leaves nothing on but a white t-shirt and his boxers and then climbs into bed. Shito removes his top and tugs on some black sweatpants and lies next to Chika face to face.

Chika blushes and averts his gaze "I feel like I'm in a dream…I never thought that you loved me back." He says. Shito nods "If this is a dream never let me wake up." He says caressing Chika's cheek.

Chika wriggles over until he is pressed completely against Shito, his breath ghosts over Shito's neck. "Shito…will you touch me?" Chika asks. Shito smiles at the madly blushing Chika and stares deep into his golden eyes "Promise you won't run away." He says. "I promise." Chika states.

Shito gently kisses Chika on his collarbone and leaves a trail of kisses until he gets to Chika's navel. He dips his tongue in and feels Chika squirm and whine cutely. "Chika…" he says.

He slowly pulls Chika's boxers off and kisses Chika's erection. "Sh-Shito!" Chika moans as Shito engulfs Chika's erection. Shito feels Chika's pulsing hot erection in his mouth; he flicks his tongue across the tip and nips his seductively.

Shito takes pleasure in his ministrations and licks along the underside of Chika's member feeling it quiver. Chika arches his back and covers his mouth feeling his gut tighten. "Shito, i-if you keep doing that I'll-nnn!" Chika says as he releases in Shito's mouth.

Shito licks his lips and swallows making Chika blush darkly. "It's not enough…" Shito says. He pushes his fingers into Chika's mouth "Suck on them." He says.

Chika does as told and sucks on Shito's digits seductively, flicking his tongue across them occasionally. Shito on the other hand plays with Chika's nipple running his tongue across them playfully making Chika whine through his fingers.

Shito pulls away after a few more teasing moments and pulls his finger out from Chika's mouth "This might hurt a bit." He says.

Shito pushes a finger inside Chika "Ahhh…Ahhh, Shito it hurts!" Chika moans. Shito pushes a second finger inside and scissors them around "Bear with it, trust me it will feel so much better." He says.

Chika shudders with pain as Shito's fingers move inside him. "If I don't loosen you up it will hurt more." Shito says. Chika pants "I don't care I just want you inside of me Shito! I want us to be connected in more than one way!" he says.

Shito blushes and leans down to kiss Chika lightly; he pulls his fingers out on request.

Shito gently pushes Chika into his pillow "Don't restrain your voice, it's beautiful…Chika." He says.

Chika moans loudly as Shito pushes inside him, his eyes welling with tears. Shito grunts as he pushes in all the way feeling Chika tighten around him "Chika, it's really hot inside of you…" he teases licking Chika's ear.

Chika's face drips with sweat accompanied by tears, the crystal droplets clinging to his lashes "Shito! It feels really good!" he moans arching his back.

Shito moves slowly trying to get Chika adjusted and he feels a twinge of pleasure "Chika is it okay if I move faster?" he asks. Chika nods blushing as Shito kisses his cheek lovingly.

Shito begins to quicken his pace feeling Chika's warmth around his pulsing length driving him over the edge. "Chika!" Shito moans leaning into the boy. "Shito! Shito! I love you!" Chika pants holding on to Shito digging his nails into Shito's shoulders as he arches his back in pleasure releasing again.

"Chika, I love you too!" Shito says releasing as well his body relaxing after such intimacy. Shito rests next to Chika panting his crimson eyes half open. Chika rests his head on Shito's chest snuggling into Shito's warm embrace "Shito…" he murmurs.

"Chika?" Shito asks. "I love you, very much." Chika says. Shito chuckles a bit "I love you too, so don't run away." He says. "It's a promise." Chika says, his voice echoing off Shito's chest.

_Your voice echoes within my heart, you've awoken me from my deep sleep and brought me to life…for that I'm greatly indebted to you…no one but you… _


End file.
